


More than this

by Clopayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clopayne/pseuds/Clopayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn are best friends. Liam thought it was just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than this

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta from Rorrystyles! :)  
> English is not my main language.

\- Zayn? Liam shouted from the entrance of the apartment.  
\- I’m here! Zayn said from the living room where he was lying on the sofa watching a soap.

Liam took off his shoes and swung his bag in the corner before crawling on the sofa next to Zayn.

\- What are you watching? Liam asked, after looking at the screen for a few minutes.  
\- A soap. You see, Jessica is with Jack, but Jack slept with Jessica's mother, Suzie. But Jessica doesn’t know and they were caught together in George’s office who is the stepfather of Jack's cousin, Samantha, but also Jack’s ex. And there ..  
\- Okay, stop! I have a headache already I don’t need you to make things worse!  
\- Rough day? Zayn asked frowning and looking at his roommate and best friend.  
\- Yeah ... my last class was like hell. Our teacher gave us a new project to design and we should do something with nature but modern and sleek at the same time. This is a terrible project! I worked on it like crazy and I haven’t been able to do much... except for giving me a terrible headache...  
\- Poor Liam... come here, said Zayn, patting the space in front of him.  
\- Huh? Liam asked with raised eyebrows.  
\- Come and sit right here!

Liam was wondering why but he trusted his friend, got up and sat on the floor, his back on the couch between Zayn’s legs. Instantly, Zayn’s hands were on his shoulders, beginning to massage them vigorously. Liam couldn’t help the groan of satisfaction that escaped his mouth and Zayn chuckled behind his back. Liam didn’t know that Zayn’s fingers were so magical. And he didn’t know he was so tense until he felt his muscles suddenly relax. He bowed his head on his chest, eyes closed, just enjoying Zayn’s massage. This lasted for a while, until the soap ends and Zayn continued massaging his shoulders, back and neck until he was completely relaxed. Liam was so relaxed that he almost fell asleep, losing contact with reality, sinking in the mists of sleep. It was also for this reason that when he felt warm lips settle on his neck, he wasn’t sure if that was the reality or something he had just hallucinated. But, Zayn hadn’t stopped his massage and Liam begin to doubt about what he had just felt. Perhaps he had imagined it? But there is no reason to imagine his best friend kissing his neck right? Liam tensed at the idea. Is Zayn had actually kissed him? Suddenly, the discomfort was too big for Liam and he seemed to imagine that Zayn’s caresses became more sensual, so he raised his head and pretended to wake up for Zayn to believe that he really had fell asleep for a moment.

\- Better?  
\- Ehh ... it was perfect! Thank you very much Zayn!

Liam heard the discomfort in his own voice, but he hoped that Zayn wouldn’t notice, putting it instead on his sleepy state. Liam stood up and walked to the kitchen. Then he took a glass of orange juice, questions racing through his brain. Does Zayn had really kissed his neck? And if so, why? Why Zayn had suddendly felt the urgency to kiss the neck of his best friend? Liam didn’t understand anything and he was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn’t hear Zayn get in the kitchen until he speaks.

\- Are you hungry? I could make us dinner.

Liam turned, startled and he looked at Zayn with surprised in his eyes, not responding immediately to his friend.

\- Liam? You okay? Zayn said, looking as if Liam wasn’t normal.  
\- Uh, yes, yes! I... No, leave it. I'll make us dinner.  
\- Are you sure? You don’t want to work on your project instead?  
\- No, even if I wanted, I wouldn’t be able to do it right. I'm going to work tomorrow instead, hoping that I’ll have some ideas during the night.

Zayn smiled and approached him, he placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and Liam stopped breathing.

\- I'm sure you will succeed! You're the best architecture student I know!  
\- Zayn, I'm the only one you know ...  
\- That's why you will succeed!

Liam didn’t really understand the logic in that, but he let Zayn getting away with it.

\- I think I'll take the opportunity to work on my essay while you prepare dinner then.  
\- No problem! Is pasta alright with you?  
\- Yes, it's perfect!

Zayn turned and went into the living room while Liam turned to the work plan to start cooking pastas. He didn’t understand why he reacts so intensly as Zayn giving him a peck on the cheek. It happened often to them before! But with what had happened earlier, Liam asked himself too many questions and interpreted everything a different way. He shook his head and began to make dinner.

Once the meal’s ready, Zayn put aside his computer in order to eat. Liam and him talked about their day. In fact, Zayn told him about his day while Liam was trying to follow the conversation despite all that jostling in his head. Once finished, they washed the dishes together and then Zayn returned to his essay while Liam shut himself in his room on the pretext of listening to music and not wanting to disturb Zayn.

In fact, once locked behing the door, Liam pulled out his phone from his pocket and called the first person of his list. One ring, two ring and then finally Harry replied on the third one.

\- Liam!  
\- Hi Harry, how are you?  
\- Really good! And you?  
\- Yeah...  
\- Are you sure? You look rather tired ...  
\- Yeah, the last duty of the teacher killed me.  
\- Yeah, it's shit!

Liam heard Harry move to the other end and stifling a laugh.

\- Harry, am I bothering you?  
\- Not at all! What could I do for you Liam?  
\- Actually... something happened and...  
\- Niall, stop it! Liam heard at the other end of the phone.  
\- Are you sure you’re not busy? I can call later!  
\- Not it is okay! Niall will stop there... huh?

He heard Niall laugh at the other end and Liam smiled.

\- Say hello to him from me.  
\- Liam says hello.  
\- HELLO LIAM!! Liam heard Niall screaming on the other side. He withdrew the phone from his ear, wondering if he would be prematurely deaf from that ear.  
\- Okay, so what were you saying Liam?  
\- It's just that something strange happened and... I don't know what to do...  
\- What happened? Harry asked, suddenly curious about it all.  
\- I... I think Zayn kissed me...

Harry was suddenly silent on the phone.

\- Uh... Harry?  
\- Yes, yes. I'm still here. But there is a thing I don’t understand. How can you think that maybe Zayn kissed you. He kissed you or not?  
\- ZAYN KISSED LIAM?? Liam heard Niall screamed again.  
\- Actually... he didn’t kissed me... he just laid his lips on my neck when he gave me a massage... I think...  
\- You... huh? What? He gave you a massage?  
\- Yes, I was stressed and Zayn offered it... But it’s not the point! The point is that I think he kissed my neck!  
\- Okay... And?  
\- And... what do I do??  
\- I don’t know... what do you want to do?  
\- I don’t know! Harry, you don’t help me there!  
\- But I don’t understand what you want from me! It’s you who knows whether or not he kissed you and whether or not you liked it... I can’t do anything!  
\- But... argghh! I don’t know what to do! Why would he kiss me?  
\- I don’t know, maybe he likes you?  
\- What? But Zayn is not gay!  
\- How do you know? Has he already told you, Liam, I am not gay?  
\- Uh... no... but he already had a girlfriend!  
\- Exactly, there was only one in 20 years! It’s not a lot...  
\- I had a one girlfriend too!  
\- But it doesn’ count Liam.  
\- Why it doesn’t count?  
\- Because... you are Liam...  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Whatever! The important thing now is to know if Zayn is interested in you.  
\- But... he is my best friend!  
\- What's the difference? Niall and I were friends before...  
\- I know, but it's not the same. Zayn and I known each other since forever! Why would he suddenly have feelings for me? Why now?  
\- Maybe it’s for longer than that... Harry said in a low tone that Liam had trouble hearing.  
\- What? How so? Do you know something?  
\- Liam, listen, it's not for me to say these things. Talk to Zayn ok? This is the best way to understand what happened.  
\- But...  
\- Talk to Zayn! And don’t torture yourself with that! Go talk to him! Now!  
\- But he is doing his homeworks, I don’t want to bother him... and what if I was just hallucinating? If it is not true? What do I’ll look like?  
\- Go talk to him! Harry replied with an authoritarian tone.  
\- Okay...  
\- Bye Liam, good evening.  
\- Good evening, said Liam even if Harry had already hung to be sure that Liam didn’t argue with him. 

Liam threw himself on his bed after pacing in his room remembering what Harry as just said to him. He tried to put his thoughts in order. First, if Zayn had really kissed him, what was the deal? It was certainly because Zayn had something for Liam more than their friendship. Liam and Zayn had always been close to each other, knowing each other from the elementary school, but they never had come to give massages or kisses on the neck. Maybe once, two or three years ago, after a party. Liam barely remember the evening, but he knew he had fallen asleep in Zayn’s arms and there were or weren’t some kisses involved. But everything was a blur of alcohol, so Liam wasn’t sure of anything. And since he thought about it, Liam remembered another time when Zayn had returned from a party at Harry’s and he was particularly intoxicated and had come to lie in Liam’s bed, requiring a hug from his friend. He had or hadn’t buried his nose in Liam’s neck and kissed the soft skin just below his ear. Liam had or hadn’t let him without saying anything. In the morning, everything was forgotten, or more, set aside, as if nothing had happened. The more Liam was thinking about it, the more he realize that some intimate moments had been shared with his best friend and that some of those moments were quite questionable. He always put it on the fact that they were close and they had known each other for years to be that intimate but now, Liam was seeing something else hidden behind all these little attentions and those hugs and kisses.

He was still busy thinking about all of this when he heard three knocks on his door. Liam got up on one elbow and told Zayn to enter. Zayn put his head through the crack of the door and smiled at Liam.

\- What are you doing? asked Zayn watching Liam half lying on his bed.

Lying down again, Liam replied.

\- I look at the ceiling.

He heard Zayn laugh and entered the room. He lay down next to him, his legs dangling off the bed like Liam’s.

\- And is your ceiling beautifu,l Liam?  
\- Very nice. Beautiful color.  
\- Yes. This is an highly original color. White.  
\- Very.

They began to laugh softly and returned to silence. Liam wondered what to do. Should he approach the subject? He wanted to settle this, this gray area between them, but hesitated. Zayn was his roommate, his best friend. He didn’t want to spoil everything. What would he do if Zayn got angry and left? What would his life become if Zayn left him? At that idea, his heart contracted and with that, he knew.

He knew that Zayn’s hand was right next to his, he was feeling the heat on his skin. So he raised his hand and gently placed it on Zayn’s. His friend, if he was surprised, did nothing to show it. He simply turned his hand, palm up, to meet Liam’s one. His slender fingers closed over Liam’s, stroking gently. Shock spread into Liam's hand and into his body. This seemed to be electrified, as if he was expected that for so long. Liam bit his lower lip, wondering what he would do now. He decided to turn his head to Zayn, to see his reaction. He was surprised to see that Zayn was already looking at him with a softened look. He had seen that look in his eyes before. Often he had surprised his friend looking at him kindly, as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Liam had never asked more questions, knowing that Zayn was one of the most precious people in his life too. But now he understood that look. He understood that spark he saw in his friend's eyes. Hope. The hope that Liam felt the same way that Zayn was feeling for him. And Zayn have probably seen something in Liam’s eyes or it was because of his engaging smile or his fingers forming circles on Zayn's wrist, but he turned on his side, approaching Liam’s face. When he stopped moving, he was so close that his chest was against Liam's shoulder, both hands stuck between their legs and face closest that they had ever been.

Zayn licked his lips without realizing it and Liam stared at this tongue and those lips, wondering if he could move, do this movement that would bring him closer to Zayn and change their lives forever. What if it wasn’t what he wanted? What if things doesn’t work out? Liam could lose Zayn forever. Zayn was his only friend that he could say anything to. Of course, he had Harry and Niall, but it was not the same. Zayn was his confidant since forever. Liam knew him better than anyone else. And indeed, he knew Zayn by heart. And if Liam wasn’t mistaken, Zayn wanted this more than anything. He wanted to be with him, with him only. And this idea was comforting to Liam. Zayn already knew him, he knew his strengths, his weaknesses, his defaults and his qualities. He knew everyone in Liam’s entourage. He had nothing more to know about him. And yet, Zayn was there, beside him, ready to take a step further, to be even more that he was already in Liam’s life

Liam's heart was pounding in his chest. He was just starting to understand what that meant to him. But it was clear that Zayn loved him and there was no reason why things won’t go well between them. It was that last thought that made Liam crossed the space between them and pressed his lips to Zayn. The kiss was soft, a little shy at first. Liam didn’t dare to do more, wanting to leave the possibility to Zayn to back off if it wasn’t what he wanted. But Zayn doesn’t back off, he even leaned a little more against Liam’s lips. He let him do it, moving his wet lips against Zayn and soon, Liam neck start to hurt because of his precarious position. So he turned to Zayn completely, leaving their hands intertwined between them. His other hand came up behind Zayn's neck, deepening the kiss. A sound escaped from Zayn’s mouth and Liam was so surprised he stopped, opening his eyes and looking at Zayn who was looking at him a little confused.

\- Why did you stop? Zayn asked, a little breathless.  
\- I... you... you really like it?

A smile crossed Zayn's face and he brought his free hand to Liam’s cheek, stroking it with his fingertips. He pressed his forehead to his friend’s and whispered his name.

\- Liam... you're impossible.

Liam frowned, not understanding why Zayn just told him that. Seeing his expression, Zayn laughed a little more and he kissed his lips swiftly, only one kiss and stepped back a little in order to watch Liam in the eyes.

\- Liam. I love you. I've always loved you. And I always hoped you to do what you just did. Since as long as I remember. So yes, I enjoy this a lot.

Liam made a surprise face this time.

\- Since forever? Even when we were little?

Zayn smiled because of Liam being that oblivious.

\- Maybe not at that time, at that time you were my best friend whom I loved more than anything. But later, you have become the best friend that I had a terrible crush on. And then you became the love of my life, even if it was impossible for me to tell you or to admit it.  
\- Why?

Zayn shrugged.

\- I didn’t want to lose you. You are the most important person of my life Liam. I didn’t want to risk losing you.

Liam nodded, understanding and Zayn smiled to him again.

\- Now what? Liam asked.

Zayn shrug his shoulders despite his position in Liam’s bed.

\- You decided. It is you who had kiss me.

Liam bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. His hand hadn’t left Zayn's neck, caressing his fingertips in Zayn’s very short hair, loving the feel of it on his skin. Zayn was still watching him, waiting patiently for Liam’s decision. He didn’t really know what to do. He was scared. Afraid of what could happen. And afraid of what he could lose. He couldn’t imagine what his life would be without Zayn by his side. He had always been there.

\- But... if it doesn’t work? he asked in a small voice.  
\- I think that we are friends for long enough now to know that it will not change a thing. I think we can continue to be friends if it doesn’t work. I know I'd be able to.

Liam nodded, satisfied with his friend’s answer. If all of that was wrong, they could return like they were before, act as if nothing happened. Liam seemed to think that, in this case, he had nothing to lose. So he smiled at Zayn, looking into his eyes and tightened his grip on his friend’s neck... or boyfriend’s neck? He came back on his face and placed his lips on Zayn’s again. He heard a sigh of satisfaction from Zayn and Liam smiled against his lips. In response to the mockery of Liam, Zayn sulked a bit, but decided to take revenge by forcing Liam to turn on his back and climbing on his body. Zayn found himself on top of Liam and his friend was more than surprised. Zayn gave him a mischievous smile before leaning over him and continue to kiss passionately.

After a while, it was Liam's turn to moan a little when Zayn slipped his tongue inside his mouth to explore other unknown lands. It was the first time Liam kissed or touched a man that way, but he was surprised of how much he was enjoying it. It was Zayn after all, he knew he trusted him and the sensations that he was feeling were intoxicating. At one point Zayn’s hips moved over Liam’s and he was surprised by the wave of pleasure that washed over him, giving him a spark in his member. A moan escaped his throat and Zayn stopped the kiss with eyes darkened with desire.

\- My god, Zayn, Liam said with a little choked voice.  
\- Yes Liam? Zayn asked with a smirk while lightly biting Liam’s lower lip.  
\- I... I don't know if... god...

Immediately, Zayn calmed down, realizing it was perhaps a little too fast for Liam. He placed a chaste kiss on his lips and then on the tip of his nose and smiled to him gently.

\- It's going to be okay, Li, we’ll take it slow. I don’t want to rush you or anything. I was a little carried away, I'm sorry. We’ll go at your own pace, I promise.

Liam just nodded, too breathless to answer anything anyway. He wanted to please Zayn, but he also needed to assimilate the last events before giving his body and soul to Zayn.

\- I trust you Zayn, it's just... I've never...  
\- I know. It's okay. Don’t worry.

Zayn kissed him once more, settling at his side, just putting his arm around Liam's chest, pressing his own body against him. Liam placed a hand on Zayn’s, stroking it with his fingertips.

\- You... you are not worry about this whole thing of... you know... Liam then asked in a small voice. I mean... for you it’s new too, right? he asked, turning to Zayn to see his face.

Zayn bit his lower lip in response.

\- What? You mean... You have...  
\- Maybe yes, maybe not... Zayn replied, not wanting to say more.  
\- Why did you never tell me?

Zayn shrugged.

\- I don’t know... I wanted to try with someone other than you, to see if I liked it...  
\- And then?

Zayn shrugged his shoulder again and smirked.

\- Ok, finally I don’t want any more details...  
\- No? Zayn asked, raising his head and looking at Liam mischievously. Because I could tell you that the guy had a really big...  
\- NO! That’s okay! No need to know! Liam cut it before it goes any further.

Zayn began to laugh and Liam decided to attack him in tickling all his sides, knowing that Zayn was very ticklish. Zayn began to squirm under the onslaught of Liam, laughing.

Their little battle ended differently than usual, instead of just stop tickling once breathless, they continued to be out of breath by kissing passionately each others.

Liam may or may not left Zayn lower his barriers that night and may or may not left him make him feel good. But Liam never regretted having opened his heart to Zayn.

End


End file.
